


Depth

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Family Issues, Harassment, Hiding sexuality, Homophobic Language, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Loner Leon Kuwata, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Despair, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking about underwear, parental homophobia, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon's first day paves the road to bullying, wherein he learns about the past behind Kiyotaka and builds a closer connection. Because people deserve happiness, especially the poor prefect, Kiyotaka.(On Hiatus)





	1. A Bad Start, for Two

Leon Kuwata, star baseball player, got a kick in the pants when he opened the letter from Hope's Peak. He had been sought out for his talent with baseball, but he hated it. The only reason he started playing was to please his mom. His dad left when he was young, and his mom could never find a man to settle down with. He spent a lot of time being interested in loud guitars and resonating drums, his preferred path in life. To take the stage and rock hard, was his biggest dream.

But he never really had a chance to get very far with it. His mom pressured him into sports. Citing the fact that the music industry was a tough place to be. He didn't believe her. But no one told him otherwise, and seeing girls and guys in the audiences of his own show, merely became a distant dream. But Hope's Peak...granted success to those who graduated, right? Couldn't he just drop baseball? Become the musician he hoped to become.

But day one, made him nervous. After all, his jock-like appearance didn't really help. In fact, it was the only reason anyone recognized him. But that's the price of being known for a sport like that. Even the couple piercings and chain made no difference. He was only recognized for his sport.

But that wasn't entirely depressing. He gave himself a few uplifting words while alone in a restroom. It was going to be fine. He could fix this misconception that he'd go right into sports again. His mom was miles away, she couldn't make his decisions here. But he stood there. Until his brain registered the other person staring at him with an odd look on his face.

He quickly moved past the guy, who simply entered a stall. He left the bathroom, and grumbled to class. When he got there he met his classmates. A band of weirdos. One girl with twin braids and a frown was staring out the window. Another goth lolita looking girl was playing cards with a snobby looking blond. Lastly there was a dude who was standing up straight in the back of the room.

He ignored them all, and hummed a song he liked to himself. This was his time to shine. He had to make a better name for himself, Aspiring Musician is a good way to talk about himself. Former Baseball Star, Aspiring Singer. Perfect.

A young lady with a gentle and cute aura around her entered the classroom. He recognized her, an Idol. Sayaka Maizono, star of the Japanese music industry. Her hit songs like "Rose in Winter" and "Threshold" were infamous among the men and women of Japan. Both were well know love songs, but had an upbeat tone disguising the sinister undertone of pain. They are said to be written by Maizono herself.

She vigorously waved, but ran right past him to the one girl he hadn't noticed, some blonde with pigtails and perfect looks. He felt a little downtrodden, but he kept his mouth shut. Until a voice broke his thoughts. "Leon Kuwata, correct?"

He turned and saw a guy, the one from the bathroom. His hair was a strange set of dreadlocks that went upwards. He held a crystal sphere, and dressed like a bum. He guessed he was son kind of fortune teller. He sorta remembered this guys name, from the incoming students list.

"Yashiro Hakagure?" He ventured a guess and got a laugh in response.

"Yasuhiro Hagakure. You aren't the first to mess it up. Trust me." He was smiling quite brightly. It made Leon a bit calmer, though he couldn't place why. Meanwhile out in the hall, a loud shout happened. Entering the room was a girl who looked one hundred and ninety percent done with people. She also looked like someone who stepped off a military compound, with the way her expression and body language seemed.

The person who entered after was a punk looking dude. His hair looked vaguely like corn and he seemed to be a fan of eyeliner. His shirt seemed not to exist as his chest was exposed and all that was covering his torso were semi-clean bandages, and a loose biker jacket.

"Hey, bitch. Repeat what you said in the fucking hall to my fucking face!" He snarled at the military maiden.

"I said, you look like a god damn idiot. Maybe you should spend less time on hair gel and get a damn shirt." She said flatly. The broad who was talking to Sayaka strutted up.

"Are you, like, seriously trying to piss off my sister? Boy, sit down and leave her alone. She's a military member." She said, hand on her hip, like a true sassy airhead.

"Who the fuck do you two think you are?" The biker yelled in response.

"Murkuro Ikusaba, member of the Fenrir group. A deadly group of mercenaries who work for government officials, high ranking mafias, and ambassadors. This is my sister Junko Enoshima." The black haired chick, barely seemed to care that she was face to face with a biker.

"Junko Enoshima, in the house, nation treasure of the fashion and cosmetics industry. Headliner for Mrs. Universe. You could simply call me the Ultimate Fashionista." The blonde laughed. Her fingers and thumb making an odd figure around her eye, and covering her nose.

"Well, in case you idiots don't know. I'm-" The biker got cut off by a silvery haired lady who entered the room with a confident expression.

"Mondo Oowada, deadliest biker in Japan and de facto leader of all the most notable gangs in the country. Delinquents fear you and admire you equally. But you are no match for a catty supermodel and her merciless mercenary sister. Whom could stab you before you knew what was going on. After all, she is always armed." She said, hand under her chin and smile on her face.

"What the fuck?" Mondo looked shocked. He barely needed time to react, only to be cut off as he began to speak.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, champion investigator for the national safety committee. Daughter to the school's principal. And a perceptive young lady with a knack for exposing people's lies." Junko smiled as she spoke.

"Indeed. Celestia Ludenberg is cheating at the card game she is playing with Byakuya Togami. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you have better things to do than stand there, after all, you haven't studied in case of a pop quiz. Sayaka Maizono, you came here without eating breakfast, or sleeping for that matter. Leon Kuwata, I have a nagging suspicion you're a homosexual. Yasuhiro Hagakure, you predicted my arrival would stun the class, congrats you're correct. Mondo Oowada, I also suspect you are too kind to punch a girl, even if she pissed you off. Am I wrong?"

"How dare you expose me, I was winning!" Celestia, the Gothic girl, whined. The boy, Byakuya, looked shocked.

"How did you know that?" Sayaka said calmly.

Leon had a different reaction, "What makes you think I'm gay? You don't even know me!"

"Because, you are the only dude in the entire school to have had sexual intercourse with a male." She responded, her face blank.

"Huh? Who told you that? Cause it's bullshit!" Leon shouted, standing up.

"Well, for one the person you did it with was your best friend. He dated you for three days, used you for sex, and moved away. According to your cousin, he still has a pair of your underwear. You entrusted her with that information. I conducted an investigation to gather details about you all, as to further my understanding of my new classmates. So, were they boxers or briefs. Based on your attitude they may have been briefs. You seem like the type."

"What the fuck?! She told you that?! Dammit!" Leon slammed his fist onto the sdesk he was standing he'd to.

"So, are you going to answer? Are you gay, and which pair of undergarments did you give your ex?" Kyoko was persistent on knowing.

"Miss. Kirigiri! I must inform you that pestering a classmate about private matters is not polite behavior." Kiyotaka shouted, more or less, like a traditional hall monitor.

"You act like you aren't currently crushing on an upperclassman, that team manager dude. Nekomaru." Kyoko glanced at him, he blushed and shut up.

"Y-yes...you're right Kyoko. I'm gay. But why do you want to know what underwear it was?" Leon groaned.

"An investigation only ends when you know all you can. But, I now get the vague idea you gave him your sports cup." She said, looking a bit like she was lost in thought.

"I gave him a pair of red boxers. Okay? Can you shut up about it now?" Leon asked, shame painted on his face.

"I'll continue the investigation into you later. For now, I need to gather information on Makoto, Touko, Hifumi, Aoi, and Sakura." With that she left. Leon stepped into the hall alone, and groaned. Thinking about how shitty that was.

She just told your new classmates that you were gay. Then again, you admitted to it. Dumbass. Whatever. It could've been worse. She also exposed Taka, and well... I guess this isn't that big a deal. It's just the fact that you are gay, and well...wait. Even your mom doesn't know dude. You just got tricked into coming out to a fucking crowd of people. Great. It took him a moment to realize there was someone sitting next to him. Kiyotaka.

"Hey, Taka. You escaping the shame too?" Leon asked, his head resting against the wall.

"Yes. I can't forgive myself for letting her expose me like that." He replied.

"Everyone was exposed except Touko. Literally everyone." Leon tried to be optimistic.

"I know, but we're gonna have trouble fitting in because we're what they call 'Fags'. A cruel word to discriminate someone based entirely on preconditions formed from past experiences. We have no choice but to accept our fate as the laughing stocks of the classroom..." Taka sighed. It was the saddest Leon had seen a hall monitor on his life. Taka seemed so strong.

Leon wondered why he seems so unhappy.

Maybe it was him hiding from confessing.

Like he had done since his first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a very triggering story, as the tags imply. Be warned. It can and will end poorly. But there will be a lot in this. Also, I've seen a lack of Kuwata and Ishimaru shipping. Time to make it a thing.


	2. Criminally Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from unusually emotional to awkwardly flustered, real quick.

"You cannot become like those homosexuals, Kiyotaka. If you ever become as such, you'll be no son of mine. You have my word on that, young man. They are a messy group of hypersexual men with no inhibition. I get that they can't change that, but they can at least keep it quiet."

"Yes father, they could." Kiyotaka mumbled. His dad was rambling again. It would've been too much to tell him the truth. Hopefully he doesn't remember the past. The first time Kiyotaka had experienced a sexual act. One that he would carry to his grave as the reason he had no real hope.

It had been a long time ago. His own bottom became a tool for someone's pleasure, but there was no point to confession. It was long since unnecessary, as the guy who did it was killed by the infamous Genocider Shou. He kept it to himself.

His dad finally quit his ramblings. Looking at Kiyotaka, and then he asked, "Why the long face, son?"

"Let's just say school was...difficult. To say the least." Kiyotaka wanted to keep quiet about being opened up as a homosexual on the first day. The fact that his class spent the rest of the day whispering about him and Leon. He wanted all that to go away.

"You excel in class. Why do you claim it is difficult?" His dad was curious. Great.

"People are bad at following the rules. As always." He lied. Kiyotaka had lied only a few times before. It stung to do so, especially to his dad. The prime minister gazed out the window.

"These unruly students should learn a lesson or two about laws and punishments."

"Yeah."

\---

Leon lay in a dorm room. There were dorms for kids who came from other places in Japan. And not from the same place as Hope's Peak. Laying on his bed made him feel like crying. He knew that every one was gossiping about him today. His rep would be ruined, all because he was something he couldn't change.

A knocking broke his thoughts, he went to the door. Behind it was a girl. She looked poorly dressed wearing an odd looking yellow coat and a white skirt and bikini top looking thing. She held a flyer, and began to speak.

"Would you kindly offer Atua into your heart? He accepts all, white or black. Good or bad. Straight or not. He is a kind god of us all." The odd young lady handed him the flyer, and he gave it back.

"I don't do religion. Sorry." Leon said, trying to to be rude.

"Oh! Sorry. I do not wish to force it upon you. It is of one's own will to take in Atua's love." She preached.

"I see. So why are you going around and handing out flyers?"

"To bring awareness to the being my island worships. It is up to those who know to decide if they believe." She smiled, and leaned back and forth, "Nyahahahaha... I plan to paint a glorious mural of Atua in the plaza. To further awareness."

"Good luck, miss." Leon said, she waved and he shut the door. He decided to go to sleep. Undressing and locking the door as to ensure nobody would enter. As soon as he was entering a light sleep, a loud banging came from his door. Scaring him out of his bed. He didn't wait to put some pants on, as the pounding on his door continued. Leon unlocked the door, and opened it slightly. It was Kiyotaka.

He was teary eyed. It was almost as if he was beat up, but no bruises were left. Leon quickly asked, "What's going on, Taka?"

"C-can I please enter?" He said, voice shaky.

"I'm not wearing pants. Dude."

"As long as you have your genitals covered it's fine. I need to talk to you."

Leon let him enter. He picked up his shirt and put it on. Just in case. Taka was still looking like he would begin crying in any moment. So he let him take a seat on his bed and sat next to him. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I was talking to my father...and he made me realize I can't tell him what you and our classmates know."

"That you're gay? Why not?" Leon put his hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't like homosexuals. He says that if I end out being gay, he'll kick me out. And never speak to me again...I don't want that to happen, but he needs to know. I can't lie to my father without him getting suspicious of me." Taka, who had begun to cry, spoke weakly.

"Oh...my mom's the same way. She doesn't like the idea of me being unable to have children. But she doesn't need to know about me until I have a stable job and future. But I wouldn't tell her now." Leon sighed.

"But should I risk it? Should I tell him? I mean. If he gets mad, I will end up living inside this school. Like you and Angie and Makoto... So is it really a bad thing?" He asked. Looking nervous.

"If you think it's a good idea, then maybe you should. But based on what you said...I want you to be careful. We're already on the list of people nobody likes at this school. And I don't want to see you punish yourself. We need to be strong, and breaking up your family is a bad idea if you don't want more hurt."

"I guess. But...what is the point in hiding it?" Kiyotaka asked, his eyes glancing off to the side.

"Well, I worry about what you're crush thinks. Nekomaru looks pretty straight. I wonder if he'll ignore you or something?" Leon said, Kiyotaka's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He seemed incredibly worried. "No....I don't want to be hated by him."

"Hey, it's alright. I'll tell you what. We can be friends. Have each other's backs. If bad goes bad...we can be together, as friends. Okay?" Leon offered. He hoped his would help Taka.

Suddenly Taka stood. Taka thought for a few minutes and asked, "Do you mind me staying over tonight? It's late...and I always keep spare clothes in my bathhouse locker. Please?"

"Huh? Are you trying to sleep with me or something?" Leon asked, confused.

"I'm not a pervert! I just need sleep, and I set myself a schedule. If you wanted me to stay in the bed with you or on the floor, it doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to go to bed at the wrong time." Taka explained.

"I suppose. You can sleep wherever you feel comfortable. Just if you pick bed, don't complain that I wear only underwear to bed." Leon responded.

"I do the same thing, if you don't mind me saying." Taka replied. Leon felt a little flustered, thinking of being in the same bed as another man in their underwear was a bit arousing. He managed to hold back any for of visible arousal.

"Well, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I don't mind." He threw off his shirt. And got under his covers. Taka...who was out of his line of sight, unbuttoned his uniform and pants. Once they were off he tried to decide what to do. Leon snuck a peek.

Taka was wearing typical white briefs. He also seemed oddly buff for a boy who seems to sturdy a ton. It was a mix of sexy and cute. He looked away again.

"Do you have any spare blanket and pillow?" Taka asked.

"Yeah in the cabinet next to the table."

After a bit. Taka was asleep, on the floor. And Leon, Leon was starting to feel intrigued by the young man.

But he kept it to himself. For now.


End file.
